Kiyougaku
by MyouMegami
Summary: Having bad in our lives is the key to recognizing the good. Without those down moments, we might never appreciate any upsides to a situation. At least, that's what she used to think. This ordeal just may change Sakura's usually optimistic philosophy. Some situations seem to never have a silver lining at all. In which case, the key isn't to find good. It's to create it.


**Prologue**

_This can't be happening… This isn't happening…_

_This can't be happening… This isn't happening…_

She was curled into a fetal position, head in hands, eyes shut, as she kept mentally chanting her denial in an attempt to ease herself.

_This can't be happening… This isn't happening…_

_This can't be happening… This __**isn't happening**__…_

All she could hear was the sound of heavy breathing and a rapid beat. It took her a few moments to realize something. These sounds came from her. She was panicking. She then tried calming her breath to focus on her surroundings. She noticed the feel of a cool trickle on her cheeks.

_Tears._

For how long had she been crying? The distressed woman finally opened her eyes. She wiped her eyes to get a better look of where she was.

Oh, right. She remembered she had been in her bathroom. She came in here to test her fears, which proved true. With a solemn glace to her side, she noticed the cause of her horror... A pregnancy test.

_Oh, dear God... Why me?_

She received no reply, as expected. All the broken-hearted woman could find herself to do was continue crying. Harder.

_Why not? It's not like anyone will hear me…_

Which was true. She no longer had her (now ex-) boyfriend rooming with her. He broke up with her, promptly moving out a week ago.

_Like Hell he would come back now. All the more reason for him to hate me… No, I can't bring him into this mess. It's better he doesn't know. This is all my fault, anyway. I could have done something. __**Anything **__to prevent this._

And so, she kept crying. For what felt like an eternity, yet somehow too fast at the same time. When she finally had no more tears to shed, and her throat felt too burned to so much as utter another sound, she tried cleaning herself up. She stood to reach for her tissues, and dried off her eyes and nose. Once throwing them away, she found it difficult to even stand. She grabbed the sink for support, head down, remaining completely still until she found her strength again. After another few moments, she gathered the courage to grab the blasphemous device, and threw it away, as well. Her heartache increased, and she went back to the sink for support. This time, she picked her head up, staring at herself in the mirror.

_Disgusting. Repulsive. Sickening. I hate you so damn much…_

She rushed to her toilet, and tried to make this detested feeling leave her. Along went her breakfast.

_Ugh, this isn't helping me at all. I need some kind of change. This can't be quite __**as**__ bad as it seems, right? I'll just have to come to terms with it… Yeah._

With a deep breath, she cleaned herself up once more, and left her bathroom. She couldn't do this alone.

_I guess there's only one thing to do._

With that thought in mind, she swallowed her (seemingly broken) pride, and grabbed her phone. She began dialing the almost forgotten number, when considering the full consequences of what she was doing.

_No, I have to do this in person._

Now resolved, Sakura put down her phone, and made her way to leave her house. For what she was about to do, she would need to utmost care. She knew she would've had to tell her at some point, anyway. At least this way, by telling her first and so soon into her pregnancy, she might help her out. She would have to do this the right way.

_After all, I haven't seen Mom in years._

**A/N: I'm back! I never thought I would actually take the time to write another fic, since I mostly just use it for occasional reading, but my writing skills have gone to (even worse) crap this year. So, I decided to write an actual story this time, not just a one-shot. Sorry if you think this is kind of short, but I didn't want to include too much for a prologue. Please bear in mind that I'm busy with school, so I can't promise or even estimate when I'll get around to the next chapter. At least I have the whole concept in mind, so writer's block shouldn't be an issue. If you have any guesses as to what might happen, feel free to let me know. I really won't mind working around my original idea if I like yours better, and I'll give you credit, of course. With that being said, please review! It genuinely will motivate me to continue writing. This is barely my second fic, so all feedback is appreciated. Even if you didn't like it, I really don't mind. Constructive criticism still makes me happy! :]**


End file.
